Pit's Mother's Day Gift for Palutena
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Pit wants to do something nice for Palutena for Mother's Day and has the Forces of Nature to distract her while he does something nice. Will Pit succeed?


Palutena had awakened from her slumber, as she sat up and stretched from her nice, cozy bed. "Ah, nothing like a good night's sleep to make me feel refreshed." She said when suddenly she smelled something. "Hmm? What's that smell?"

The smell was coming from the kitchen...and it was slowly making its way over, with the occasional "Gah! Hot hot hot!" Palutena couldn't help but giggle. She knew that Pit kept accidentally burning himself on occasion.

Pit then entered the room with...a pan in his hands. "Morning, Lady Palutena!" He smiled.

"Morning, Pit." Palutena greeted. "What's in the pan?"

"Oh, bacon and scrambled eggs." There was a plate in the other hand. "And toast."

"Where's the milk?"

"I'll be right back to get it!" He replied and took off as Palutena looked at the food in front of her. It looked absolutely delicious and then noticed the scrambled eggs were shaped like a heart. _Did Pit cook all of this?_ She wondered.

Usually, Pit fixes himself some floor ice cream for breakfast, but now he's serving her breakfast in bed? What could be going on? She stared at her food, not sure what to think of it. A part of her thought Pit goofed it all up and put something ELSE into the food...not that she didn't trust Pit, she actually does trust him. It's just that the last time he cooked nearly set Skyworld on fire...or getting everyone sick from food poisoning.

Palutena picked up a piece of bacon, studying it carefully before taking a bite, and her eyes widened in surprise. This was actually pretty tasty! She ate some of the scrambled eggs before Pit walked in with the milk. "Here you go!" He smiled.

"Thanks, Pit." Palutena smiled as she took it, and then he suddenly hugged her before taking off. Now, this was an angel who obeys her without question, no matter how random or crazy it may be. Did she ever receive a hug from the angel? Not really. The hug was really...interesting to her.

Later in the day after breakfast, Palutena went about her business when she noticed someone flying up to her. "Oh, Dark Pit. What brings you here?"

"Mistress Viridi has sent me here to tell you that she's requesting for your presence in her temple." He replied.

"She did?" Palutena blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well alright then." Palutena said and looked at a couple of Centurions. "Keep doing what you're doing." She ordered as they nodded as she teleported to Viridi's temple...and then Dark Pit and the Centurions gave each other a thumbs up.

"Alright, Pit. She's gone." Dark Pit said.

"Thanks, Pittoo."

"Would you STOP calling me that?!"

"Not my fault Lady Palutena called you that first." Pit muttered. "Anyways, I need you and the Forces of Nature to distract Lady Palutena for as long as you can." He instructed.

"Pfft, like you're saying that'd be hard." Dark Pit smirked as he flew up and took off back to Viridi's temple.

Pit turned to the Centurions. "Alright, let's do something really awesome for Lady Palutena!" He exclaimed and they all nodded.

 _Meanwhile..._

"You want me to...what?" Palutena blinked.

"Try these outfits on." Viridi replied. "I mean, you always wear that dress so you might as well wear something else for once, right?"

Palutena looked at the outfits. They looked mighty...interesting. Then again, this was all nature. "Sure...I guess." She said and then went into the changing room.

Once she was in there, Viridi giggled. What Palutena didn't know was that the Forces of Nature were in on it too as Dark Pit entered the temple. "This is gonna be so awesome." Viridi said.

Dark Pit chuckled. "It sure will."

"I'm glad Pit invited us to-" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "-help us distract Palutena while he does something nice for her."

Dark Pit nodded. "That knucklehead told me to keep Palutena occupied while he does something nice for her. Like that'd be hard."

"Now don't get so cocky." Viridi warned. "Even though Pit is doing something nice, there's a 99.5% chance that he'd screw it up."

Dark Pit nodded. "You're right...that knucklehead will probably destroy something in the process."

As if right on cue, there was a huge explosion coming from Skyworld, as they both sweatdropped. "Oh no..." Viridi said as Palutena came running out with her usual outfit on.

"That came from Skyworld! I hope Pit's okay!" She exclaimed with worry.

"Uh..." Viridi had to think of something fast. "That was Cragalanche dropping a Smart Bomb by accident!" She lied. "There's nothing wrong!"

"But I sensed it coming from Skyworld. Pit could be seriously hurt!"

"It could've been Cragalanche." Dark Pit helped Viridi. "He's getting a little clumsy these days."

"No...it came from Skyworld. Sorry guys, but I need to leave." She said and then ran off.

"Wait, NO!" Viridi yelled. "CHILDREN! STOP HER!" She yelled as a Hugworm suddenly restrained Palutena.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Palutena exclaimed as she managed to get out of the Hugworm's grip as she kept on going...until a hand stopped her and forced her to turn around.

"Shall we dance, m'lady?" Arlon asked and nodded at Dark Pit who turned on some music, as Arlon started dancing with Palutena.

"W-whoa...I didn't know you were a good dancer!"

"A true gentleman knows how to dance gracefully and with purpose...and not dancing like a complete maniac." He told her while Viridi slipped into another room.

"What was that explosion we all heard, you knucklehead?!" Virid exclaimed.

"That was a Centurion Strongarm that accidentally stepped on a random X-Bomb! It certainly wasn't the oven or anything!" He nervously chuckled. "Luckily, it didn't harm anythi-...oh no..."

"Pit?"

"Keep distracting her!" He replied. "QUICK! PUT IT OUT!" He yelled before Viridi could end the telepathic call and then hurried over to Palutena and whispered in Dark Pit's ear.

"I knew it...I knew he'd do something stupid." Dark Pit muttered. "And now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see what that idiot did." He said and flew off.

 _Back with Pit..._

"I need more fire hoses and extinguishers!" Pit exclaimed as he was trying his best not to panic, but it wasn't working out really well. "Get some of the hot spring water!"

"What in the HECK is going on around here?!" A voice called out as Dark Pit landed near them.

"Oh you know...i'd thought I'd bake a chocolate cake for Lady Palutena, but as soon as I leave it unattended to make a card for her, the freaking oven explodes, there's chocolate everywhere and the explosion caught the whole kitchen on fire!"

Dark Pit sighed. "Did you put it on the highest temperature?"

"Yes."

Dark Pit facepalmed. "Moron..." He muttered as he quickly helped the Centurions douse the fire while Pit was going into full panic mode.

"What am I gonna do?! Lady Palutena is gonna see this mess! I ruined everything! What is she gonna say?!" He exclaimed as Dark Pit flew up to him and slapped him. "Ow!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Pit! We can still pull this off!" Dark Pit told him as the kitchen was completely extinguished...but it was a total mess. "Right now, we need to come up with a different strategy."

"Like what?"

"I'll go get some flowers at Viridi's temple." Dark Pit said. "And request Phosphora to go get a heart-shaped box full of chocolate."

"But isn't that heart shaped box only for Valentine's Day?"

"Do you WANT to make something nice for Palutena?"

"Yes."

"Then we need to IMPROVISE." Dark Pit said as he took off while Pit and the others were trying to clean up the mess.

Back at the temple, Phosphora was distracting Palutena with a board game. "Well, we do have some chocolate in the kitchen..." Viridi said as Dark Pit nodded and ran straight to the kitchen, breaking chocolate in several small pieces and looked out to see Palutena already leaving after she won.

 _Okay, no time on making a heart shaped box..._ He thought and had an idea. _Well, I could do an ordinary one._ He said and then grabbed a box of chocolates off the shelf, dumping the old chocolate into the garbage and putting the new pieces of chocolate in there while grabbing a marker and drew a heart. Good enough. He thought and then flew off to collect flowers while Cragalanche pulled Palutena into one of the most uncomfortable hugs. Then again, he was all rock. Dark Pit then took off to Skyworld.

"Is it done?" Pit asked.

"Well, I had to improvise." Dark Pit replied. "It's like she knows something is wrong and she's trying to get away."

"I have the card ready for her."

"Let me see it." Dark Pit said and then read it. "Not bad." He said and gave it back to Pit. "Now I need to find a vase...where are they?"

"Um...they were all in the kitchen..."

"All destroyed?"

"Yep."

"Well doesn't that figure..." Dark Pit muttered.

"Alright, what's going on here?" A voice asked, as they saw Palutena...looking mighty upset.

"L-Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed.

"As soon as Arlon started dancing with me, I knew something was up. What were you doing this entire time, Pit?" She asked, demanding an answer.

Dark Pit stepped back. "All yours, dude." He said.

Oh sure, make me explain everything... Pit thought and looked at Palutena, silently gulping. "Alright..." He took a deep breath. "You know what today is?"

"Sunday, last time I checked."

"It's more than that...it's Mother's Day." He replied. "I wanted to do something special since you always do these nice things for me, so I thought I'd do something nice for once." He said. "That breakfast in bed was just the beginning."

Palutena said nothing, allowing Pit to continue. "I was going to bake a chocolate cake for you, but I set it to the highest temperature without even realizing it while I was going to make you a card...and then the oven exploded, causing a huge fire but we doused the fire, but it made a huge mess in the kitchen."

Palutena still said nothing. "I didn't know what to do, but Pittoo over here helped with getting some flowers and a box of chocolate instead while I made this card for you." Pit gave her the card as she opened the card.

"Dear Lady Palutena,

In this card, I'd like to tell you how much I appreciate how much you care about me, so I wanted to do something sweet and nice for you. And...I...love you...as a motherly figure and friend, that is! Happy mother's day!

Love, Pit"

Palutena read the whole thing, and then received flowers and the box of chocolates from Pit...and then, a tear ran down her cheek and then hugged Pit. "Thank you, Pit." She said, hugging him tightly as Pit returned the hug. "I love you too."

Dark Pit had his arms folded, a smile on his face while the Centurions were celebrating and cheering. "Looks like our work here is done." Dark Pit chuckled.

Pit and Palutena were still hugging until they parted. "Come on, Pit. Let's head over to Viridi's temple." She said. "I played a board game with Phosphora over there that I think you might enjoy."

"Alright." Pit said as they took off to Viridi's temple.  
====================================================================================================

 **Happy early Mother's Day to everyone!**


End file.
